Maximum Exchange
by srose98
Summary: Genevieve Marie  Sayen  is an exchange student from France. For college, she is staying in Arizona with the Martinez family. When she stays and becomes THE Maximum Ride, pop star, will she remember the family that saved her friend's life?
1. To Arizona

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Bethany = Nudge

Ally = Angel

Genevieve/Jen = Max

Nick = Fang

Zach = Gazzy

Justin = Iggy

Jen rushed around, trying to get all of her things together. "Genevieve Marie Sayen calm down!" Mrs. Sayen laughed. "Maman! I'm trying to get my things ready for college!" She yelled. "Well, then, don't let me stop you!" Mrs. S cried. "I wasn't Maman!" Jen ground out. "Where is Zach? He is driving me." Jen was stressed. "He should be inside, chérie!" Mellisande Sayen replied to her 18 year old daughter. She was moving to America for her freshman year in college, and would be staying with a nice family in Arizona. The Sayens had been speaking as much English as possible for the past four months. "Maman, Papa, soeur, I shall miss you all! Je t'aime!" Genevieve cried as she got into her best friend Zach's car. They were both moving to Arizona, him for good, however.

JEN POV

"Zachary, sois sage! Toi devoir pas avoir tellement agaçant!" I laughed as I told my friend, 'Zachary, behave yourself! You must not be so annoying!' I sighed as we pulled up at the airport. "D'identité, si vous plait" A man said 'identification, please' as we boarded the plane. "Non, exceptionnel passager!" Zach cried 'No, exceptional passengers'. The man shook his head. "Je devoir voir d'identité, mademoiselle plus missoir!" The man growled. (I must see identification, ms and Mr.!) I stopped Zach and gave the man my student I.D. "Oui, tu puet-être laissez-passer!" The man grinned as we passed. (Yes, you may pass!") I nodded to the man and took my seat. Hours later, a woman greeted us in English. "Welcome, are you the French exchange students on the plane, today?" She asked. I nodded nervously. "Oui, I mean, yes! I am Genevieve, this is Zachary. Are the Martinez's here?" I asked the lady. "No, miss, the plane will be landing in two minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts!" She cried cheerily. I rolled my eyes and nudged Zach awake. I whispered the lady's directions to him in French, for he had not taken the time to learn much English.

"Zachary, you must stay with me!" I told him as we left the plane. I saw a couple holding up a sign reading "Zachary Gilles" "look, Zachary!" I pointed to the couple. "Bonjour, Mme, M. This is Zachary. He does not know a lot of English, but knows a bit. I have a list of the English words he does know. Here it is… I hope you enjoy Zachary's company!" I began to walk away when the couple stopped me. "And, um, who are you Miss? Are you his social worker?" The woman asked. I laughed. "Non, Madame! Je m'appelle Genevieve Sayen! Je nous ses ami!"I told them instinctively. "Je regrette, sorry, I am Genevieve Sayen, Zachary's friend from France. I am living here in Arizona with a nice family for my freshman year of college!" I said slowly. They smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Genevieve!" They said as they walked away. I was alone in the airport except for a smoking hot guy around my age looking around. He spotted me and began to walk towards me. "Are you Ms. Sayen?" He asked. "Yes, I'm Jen." I shook his hand. "I'm Nick, Nick Martinez. You'll be staying with my Mom, Dad, and two siblings this year. Want me to carry that?" He asked, referring to my suitcase. I smiled. "Sure!" I breathed and walked behind him, staring back into the dark hallway.


	2. The University

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Christmas vacay/new year's= busybusybusy! I swear I'll (try to) update ASAP all da time! Might be hard wit school… But I'll try!**

**Me: Hey y'all! I'm Shae, and this is my first story. BUT I did kidnap Nudge for us! Nudge, come on out!**

**Nudge: heyyyy what's up, Shae?**

**Me: Not much, BFF**

**Nudge: Cough**_**disclaimer**_**cough!**

**Me: Oh, Yeahh!I forgot this is the first chapter! I don't own MR, JP does! **

**On wit da story!**

I climbed out of bed in my new room. I already missed my mother, father, and sister. The boy, Nick, had shown me this room last night. I got up to find a shower; because my hair was stringy and my neck was sweaty. I rushed down the hall, but ran into something. That something was a girl about my age or a little younger. "Bonjour, tu t'appelle comment?"(Hello, what's your name?) I said cheerily. She looked up at me, surprised. "Je m'appelle Bethany, et toi?" (My name is Bethany, and you?) She grinned. "Genevieve, parlez vous francaise?" (Genevieve, do you speak French?) She seemed startled. "Un peu, mademoiselle!"(A little, Miss!) She looked smug. "Very good, Bethany, could you tell me where the washroom is, si vous plait?" I asked her. "Oh, yes, it's the third room down the blue hall!" She pointed towards a corridor with blue walls. As I entered the washroom, I noticed three photos. One was of Nick, his black hair in his face. He was standing with a girl of about 17 or 18, who had long red hair to her waist, wavy and metallic. The next was of Bethany. This picture was taken quite a few years ago, for her caramel hair was down to her shoulders, while now it was to her lower back. She was grinning with her pearly teeth, although they were covered by braces. The last picture was of a boy who was older than me, maybe 20. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Um… Who are you?" I heard a voice behind me ask rudely. I turned and glared. It was the blond guy. "I'm Jen, who are _you_?" I asked icily. "Are you ANOTHER one of Nick's like: seven girlfriends?" He whined. "Ah, no. I'm really Genevieve Sayen, the exchange student from France!" I retorted. He seemed confused. "We got an exchange student?" He wondered aloud. "Obviously, you did!" I said. I then turned the hall light on. "Now, who are _you_?" I pointed at him. "I'm Justin, Bethany's half-brother." He grumbled. "Well, can you let me go, now?" I asked impatiently. "Sure, sure, whatever… Oh, tell Nick it's time for breakfast when you're done." He stumbled away. As I left the washroom, I went downstairs to where Nick told me his room was. I knocked on the black wood door, and I heard whispering. "Nick! Open the stupid door!" I yelled. There was shuffling and thumps when finally, he opened the door. His face was tinted pink and was glittery. "What do you want- Oh, hi, Jen. What do you need?" He said. "Two things. One, I know you have a girl in there, because you have lipstick all over your face. Two, Iggy says it's time for breakfast." I rolled my eyes at his majorly pissed off expression. As I went downstairs, Bethany grabbed my arm. "Okay, if you are going to impress Nick at _all_ I have to get you prettied up!" She began to shove clothes in my face, gabbing on and on about guys, clothes, and makeup. I ended up in a white denim miniskirt, navy blue knee-high socks, a white cami, a navy blue blazer and white converse high tops. My blond hair was curled and left down, low lighted with light brown. She put green eye shadow around my eyes and pale pink lip gloss. Bethany stared at me, eyes wide. "You look smexily smoking hot!" She squealed. I grinned. "You look amazing too, B!" I told her. She had on a lime green mini skirt, a hot pink cami, a white low cut dress top, and charcoal gray Ugg boots. We were both going to Freshman Orientation today, and then an 18+ club with a couple guys she met at the dorms yesterday. "Nick, let's go! You're driving us to Freshman Orientation!" Bethany screamed. "No, you guys drive mom's car!" he yelled. He was a junior this year. "I can call my friend, he's a year below us, but he can stay and scope it out!" I offered. She smiled gratefully. I whipped out my cell phone and called Zach. "Bonjour, Zachary. Peut-être tu trajet nous au la université?" I asked. He said he would, and I gave him the address. When Zach arrived, Bethany stared at him openmouthed. "He's like, a male model only _better_!" She hissed. I laughed. "Zach, this is my new friend Bethany. Can you say 'Hello, Bethany'?" I asked him slowly. Bethany looked at me like I was an alien. "He's not two, Jen!" She exclaimed. "No, but he doesn't speak English. His native language is French." I explained to Bethany. She nodded. "Oh I get it!" She smiled. She then leaned into me. "He's still really amazingly smexy!" I laughed. "Get in the truck, B!" I pointed to Zach's family's pickup. I gazed longingly at the university. I couldn't wait to move into a dorm for sophomore year. "Oooh, Jen, look at the _guy's dorm_!" Bethany nudged my shoulder. "B, get over yourself!" I whined. She just laughed semi-maniacally. I shook my head in disbelief. "You, my friend, are one odd cookie." I whispered. She smiled and then went back to chatting up some (hot) guy. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Elena Sayen

**Shout-out to: reald3d THANKS and WILL-DO!**

**Nudge, disclaimer, si vous plait?**

**Nudge: Sure thang Shae! Ahem… Shae does not own me or Max, or Fang, or Iggy, or Gazzy, or Angel! OR Ella and Dr. Martinez! (Jen's sister and the others mom) BUT she does own her laptop! (AND the character Kelsey! ISH!) **

**Me: O…kay… It's true, but wow Nudge. You say things really, really, REALLY fast… ANYWAY chapter trois!**

Once B and I arrived at the club, she immediately went over to six guys at the bar. "Jen, come ON!" She screeched over the music. I was nervous, the lights were dim, the music loud, and everyone was too far-gone from drugs or knock-out drunk to be careful. "B… maybe we should go! It's sort of… dangerous here!" I yelled over the pounding in my ears. She rolled her eyes. "Live a little!" Then, she was gone. I wandered around, finally stopping at the bar. "What can I do for you, beer?" A man asked. "Um, water, please." I replied. "Water?" He asked, confused. "I'm underage, only 18." I explained. He nodded. A man about 20 came up to me. "Hey, baby, wanna dance?" He slurred. I groaned. "No, now bug off!" He grimaced and stumbled over to the next girl.

Soon, B came up to me, pouting. "I swear to God, Genevieve Marie Sayen, if you do not get UP and DANCE I will murder you!" She growled angrily. I laughed as she pulled me onto the dance floor. I danced my heart out for a couple songs, when I noticed Bethany wasn't with me. I wove through people in the crowd, searching for her. I bumped into something hard and rather… wall-like. It was a guy. "I am SO SORRY!" I cried. He looked down and grinned, perverted- ugh, drunk! Whoa… NICK? "Uh… Nick? What are you doing?" I asked in a panicky voice as he lifted me and carried me to the upstairs of the club. Next thing I knew, Nick had brought me to a room full of drunken guys.

"Hey, man, brought us a chick?" One chuckled. "Nah brought my little sister up for questioning… And to explain some things." He replied, totally sober. "Explain what, Nick? I deserve an explanation!" I shrieked. "Jen, your parents died in a car wreck a few hours ago. My mom called me, Elena is moving in with us. You are being adopted by our neighbors, Zach's new parents." He said quickly. I was shocked. My… parents? Oh, no! No, no, no, NO! "They're… dead?" I whispered. Nick nodded sadly. I felt a tear run down my face. "Comment pourrais-je laisser celui-ci arriver?" I sobbed. He looked at me, confused. The others probably thought I was "trippin'" "How could I let this happen?" I wailed. He gave me a sympathetic look as I cried my eyes out in a plastic chair with about ten drunken guys and my adopted older brother staring at me awkwardly. I sniffled. "Nick, can you take me home, please?" I asked him. He led me to a really freaking nice car and drove me back to his mansion of a house. Mrs. Martinez was waiting at the door. I was sobbing so hard Nick had to carry me. "Oh, Jen, honey, I know it's difficult. Elena will be here tomorrow." Val soothed. I nodded and sucked in a breath. "Thank you, Mrs. Martinez, thanks for everything." I choked out. Valencia Martinez smiled solemnly and pulled her me to her chest. "And, thank you, Nick. You know, for taking me home and everything…" I rasped a few moments later. "It's fine, no problem." Nick mumbled. I sniffled and stood up. "It's been a long day; I'm going to go to bed." I whispered, and stalked away from the two people in the living room who were trying and failing to comfort me. "Well, I think that went well…" I heard Nick's voice say nervously.

NEXT DAY

"Genevieve?" A high-pitched squeal erupted from the long hall. "Elena?" I whispered. A tall girl with caramel skin and deep brown eyes burst in. She wore a blue jean mini skirt, red leggings, black stilettos and a red tank-top. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, leaving her flawless face uncovered. Her full, pink lips were pulled into a grim smile. "Jenny!" The girl choked. "El, oh gosh! I-i-I can't believe…" I broke off. "Oh, Jenny, it'll be okay! We'll get through this!" The older girl chirped. "Elena Catalina, how are you happy?" I scolded. "Because, Jen. I'm looking to the bright side! We can start over, we can be new people!" Elena explained wistfully. Dang that sounded nice! "Okay, that sounds good…" I began. "Good! We, my sister, are going to a concert!" She sang. My mouth dropped. "Eh, what?" I stuttered. She grinned evilly. "B and I planned this on the way home. We are going to the concert of a local band, The Flock!" Elena explained. She pushed me into Bethany's room, where I was tortured for two hours. I came out in faded, frayed short-shorts, a royal blue cami, a see-through black three-quarter-sleeved blouse and black cowgirl boots. My blond hair was slicked back and pulled into a ponytail. Bethany put a 'smoky effect' around my eyes. I smiled at B. "You are a goddess." I told her, looking at her outfit. She wore a metallic gold tank-top, white short-shorts, and gold stilettos. Her caramel hair was curled and in a low ponytail to the side. Her cocoa skin complimented the gold, leaving it flawless. Her brown cow-eyes were outlined in black kohl, and her lips were stained a bright red. El had on red short-shorts, black knee-high converse, a black cami, and a red vest. Her hair was down, and it was beautifully wavy down to her lower back. We all nodded and went out the door, into Bethany's RED FERRARI CONVERIBLE. DAY. Frikken. UM.


	4. THE Maximum Ride

**Hey, it's Shae!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but school + dance + HW + chores + whatever else I must do, does not leave much time for writing.**

**Dang.**

**So, anyway, this is chapter 4 of Maximum Exchange.**

**P.s, thank you to xMs. Black Eyelinerx for being so very helpful by being my part-time beta. THANK YOU ALL for the tips, because a 7****th**** grader isn't a professional at writing. XD**

**Plus, thank you to anyone who added me to your favorites. It means so much to me. I am not a pushy person who screams at you to review every chapter, but it is much appreciated.**

**p.s: Sorry about my A/N last chapter. KELSEY IS NOT IN THE STORY. Yet…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

JEN POV

We finally arrived at the concert. A mob of people milling around and screaming like lunatics crowded around a familiar car, Nick's car. I gave B a questioning look, but she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's in the band, you know." She replied calmly. "He's pretty good. Not that I'm a huge fan, just of, uh, well… One of the guys in Nick's band is HAWT!" B explained.

"NUDGE!" One guy screamed. B grinned. She ran over to a HAWT guy getting out of Nick's car.

"Hey, Kyle! This is our exchange student friend, Genevieve. You can call her Jen. That's Elena, Jen's sister. They moved here, because their parents died yesterday in a horrendous car crash!" B said. Kyle's mouth dropped. B nodded eyes wide. I felt tears brim my eyes. "NO! Do NOT ruin your eyeliner and mascara! I spent _forty-five minutes_ on it!" B scolded. I grimaced.

"Sorry, it's still hard to hear about, let alone talk about." I told her and Kyle. He nodded in understanding. "Well, do we have backstage passes, Kyle?" I asked. He smiled slyly.

"Nudge gets in for free, every concert, anywhere. Because she's Nick's sister. Now YOU get in for free. If you're Nudgey's friend, you get in!" He grinned cheekily. B blushed, and then scowled.

"I TOLD you, no more NUDGE! I am _B _or _Bethany_, not Nudge!" She whined. He smirked.

"Sure, I'll stop, Nudge." He laughed heartily. She glared.

"Don't you have a _stage_ to be on or something?" B raised an eyebrow.

"CRAP!" He yelled. She smiled. "Thanks, Nudge." He said quickly before running backstage.

"Sure…. Hey, WAIT!" She shrieked. I cracked up as we slowly made our way to the pass entrance.

"Passes." A guy sighed. B shook her head. "I said passes!" He growled. B sighed.

"I'm on _the list_ big guy. Bethany Rose Martinez, Nick's little sister. These gals are with _moi_." B explained.

"Ma'am, you aren't on the list. Would you like me to get Nick to confirm this?" He sighed. B glared and nodded. He went backstage and grabbed Nick by the arm. "Is this your sister and her friends?" He barked. Nick gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, they're on the list, all three." Nick said slowly. The guard shook his head.

"No, they aren't, Mr. Martinez. I'm sorry about the mix-up. Are they permanently on the list?" He asked. Nick nodded. We rolled our eyes and quickly made our way into the luxurious lounge outside the five dressing rooms.

"Well, Nick. Looks like you need a new guard. He wouldn't let us in!" Elena flirted. He smiled warily.

"Yeah, probably. Although, I'll give him a break. It _is_ his first day on the job, and the list was wrong." Nick explained to Elena. She nodded.

"Yes, you are right. It would be generous to give him another chance instead of firing him." Elena replied politely. He gave her a weird look. "I'll be out front, Andre is here!" She squealed. Her boyfriend, Andre, had flown in from France to see her one last time before they split and he went to college in Paris, and her in California.

"So, why is your sister acting so weird?" Nick asked quietly. I laughed.

"She's being oddly _normal_ today. She's usually weirder." I explained.

"Is that _possible?_" He asked bitterly. I nodded. "Well, that brightens the mood!" He cried sarcastically. I smiled.

"Well, it could be worse!" I tried. He raised an eyebrow. "We could be shot at and then set on fire by our best friends, who have joined our worst enemies for an assassination attempt!" I smiled as I said the words.

"You're really funny, Jen." He said with smirk. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, not really," I began.

"No, seriously, you're very funny!" He laughed. "Can you sing?" He asked, genuinely curious. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" I asked. He smiled. I began to get suspicious.

"No reason, Jen. What is your favorite song?" He asked again. I thought for a moment.

"It would have to be Don't Worry Now, the Britt Nicole song." I replied after a moment. He snorted. I glared at him.

"What?" I hissed. He shook his head.

"Britt Nicole?" He cackled. I scowled. "I mean, even _Miley Cyrus _is better than_ her_!" He cried.

"I'll bet you've never even _heard_ Don't Worry Now!" I challenged. He shook his head 'no'. I smirked. "Am I allowed to show you the song?" I asked. He grinned evilly.

"Only if you are singing it onstage _during_ the concert!" He said. I shook my head. "That is the only way!" He said shaking his head slowly. "Now you cannot enrich my mind with gay songs that grown men and women sing on a teenage soap opera with no plot!" He cried in mock terror. "Oh, the horror!" He faked fainting. I glared sharply at him.

"Alright, fine. BUT, my name will be changed, and I will not look like Genevieve Sayen!" I ordered. He smiled and nodded.

"Fine by me, but Nudge gets to dress you up!" I shook my head while grimacing.

"What's up with that name, Nudge?" I asked Nick. He laughed.

"Long story, but basically, when we were younger, she would talk non-stop, and we'd have to nudge her to get her to shut up. Hence, the name Nudge was born." Nick explained. I nodded.

"She still talks non-stop." I agreed sadly. He smiled sadly.

"Hey, it used to be worse!" He whispered. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"WORSE?" I hissed. He nodded. "I feel bad for you!" I said in fake pity. He just laughed and so did I. His J.B hair, black, flopped over one onyx eye. His tan face contorted into an emotion of joy. I smiled at him, and chocolate eyes met obsidian. "Well, you should probably get out there." I said softly, not taking my eyes away from him. He nodded.

"Probably should." He agreed. He began to lean slightly forward. I could feel his icy-hot breath on my face. My lips turned up into a smile as he closed the few inches between us. My lips met his, and for a split second, there was bliss. Then, he ripped his face away, blushing, and sat down quickly. "I have a girlfriend. Sorry, Jen." He whispered as he rushed onstage. Dumbfounded, I plopped down on the chair behind me. What happened to our "moment"?

"Hey, sister!" Elena sang. She sat next to me, flipping through a few channels. "Hello? Sister, answer me!" She ordered. I just stared at nothing until she was near shrieking in rage. "GENEVIEVE!" She growled. I flitted my gaze to my sister, poker face still in place. "What happened?" She asked softly. I shook my head as tears filled my eyes.

"I-I don't know. PMS?" I said quickly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I sighed. Should I tell her? Or, rather, should I have told her? Well, I didn't. Glad to know you're all so supportive.

"Seriously, Genevieve! WHAT HAPPENED?" Elena shrieked. I snorted and looked out the window. Elena huffed. "Fine. Be that way. _I_ will not bother to figure out your little problems." Elena stormed off. Elena, if you had not figured out, is a _bit _of a drama queen. I stood up and went over to B.

"Oh, hey Jen! Aren't you supposed to sing now? They are about to announce you!" My eyes widened as I stuttered. "This was my brother's doing, wasn't it?" She sighed, exasperated.

"No, I agreed to it, but I wish I hadn't. I HATE singing in front of a crowd." I groaned. B rolled her big brown eyes. "I guess I'll go on, but after them, please? You need to glam me up a bit, don't you think?" I smirked at her. B's eyes twinkled in excitement. She dragged me into a dressing room labeled _Guest Stars_. She skipped joyfully over to the closet, pulling out tube top after halter after tee after tank. Finally, she squealed happily and rushed over with a dark green tank top and a brown crocheted sweater. Bethany then pulled out six different types of bottoms until she produced a pair of faded dark wash skinny jeans from a drawer. I made my way to the shoe counter while she gushed over miniskirts and such nonsense. I found a pair of chocolate brown ballet flats with faded gold studs at the front. "Are these okay, B?" I asked. She turned to me and nodded carefully. I slipped them on and she pushed me over to a tall black chair.

"Now, Jen. Fist thing's first. Elena says you can sing. Like, _really_ sing. So, my friend, you need a superstar name. Like, Fergie or Lady Gaga." B explained. I thought for a moment. What is a cool superstar name that is still _me_? "I GOT IT!" B screamed. I gave her a 'well?' look. "Maximum Ride, Max Ride for short! I _LOVE_ it!" I thought for a moment.

"Yes. It's perfect! Excellent." I said. She nodded jerkily and began on my hair. "Um… How about just a ponytail?" I asked lightly. She sighed angrily and pulled it up. My lips were painted a soft pinkish brown.

"Everybody please welcome, my close friend Genevieve Sayen! Oh –okay. Sorry, Maximum Ride!" Nick announced. I took a deep breath and got onstage.

"Hello, everyone. I am Max Ride." I said softly. "I heard this song once when I was 13, and it reminded me of something. It reminded me that even when things seem rough, when you believe nobody on Earth could ever feel the same, that it will be okay, because one person knows how you feel. God does, he knows exactly what you are feeling. This is Don't Worry Now, by Britt Nicole.

_Seven years old you heard me cry,_

_I don't want to say goodbye._

_To the only man that I love,_

_My daddy and everything he was._

_I don't think I can live without you,_

_Dad I know you're breaking in two._

_With tears running down his face he says 'we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it!'_

_When you feel like you are all alone,_

_Just like your best friend up and gone,_

_Don't worry now, Don't worry now._

_I've been there, yeah, I know how it feels_

_To wonder if love is even real._

_Don't worry now, don't worry now. _

_It's gonna be okay._

_I've been trying to find a way to understand_

_When I can't see the picture of God's plan_

_Why would He let us hurt so bad?_

_Could anything good come of these feelings that I have?_

_He loved me more than the sand on beaches_

_He loved me more than the grass is green_

_And even though he had to go_

_I always knew his love was part of me, yeah_

_When you feel like you are all alone_

_Just like your best friend up and gone_

_Don't worry now_

_Don't worry now_

_I've been there yeah, I know how it feels_

_To wonder if love is even real_

_Don't worry now_

_Don't worry now_

_It's taken so long to let this go_

_It's taken so long to feel that_

_You're right here next to me_

_And I can finally breathe_

_It's taken so long but now I know_

_I had to find out on my own_

_When nothing could convince me_

_Your love it convinced me_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_When you feel like you are all alone_

_Just like your best friend up and gone_

_Don't worry now_

_Don't worry now_

_I've been there yeah, I know how it feels_

_To wonder if love is even real_

_Don't worry now_

_Don't worry now_

_Because it's gonna be _

_Yeah, It's gonna be ok_." I finished. B's mouth dropped open.

"Thank you, Max." Nick said. I smiled and left stage. After the concert, Nick came over to me. "Oh my God, Jen. You're really good." I smiled and nodded.

"Please, call me Max. Everyone does." I said haughtily. Nick frowned. "Well, I must go to my picture signing now. Tood-e-loo, _Nick_." I strutted out to B's car. "Forward, Bethany." When we pulled out of the parking lot I laughed. Well, we all did. When B dropped me off at Zach's, he greeted me in English. "Oh, hey Zach." What I'd found out is he was doing an experiment for high school and moved to France to see if he could convince people that he was from there. All along, he had grown up in Wisconsin, in a foster home there. The phone rang, and Zach answered.

"Hello? Yeah, sure, here you go! Max, phone for you!" He called. I sighed and took it.

"Hello?" I asked. A static voice answered me.

"Is this Genevieve Marie Sayen?" It asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"It depends, who's asking?" I ground out. The voice laughed. The reply was incoherent at first.

"…and you will soon understand what I'm talking about. Did you get all of that? Good. Well, speak to you later, Genevieve." The voice cackled evilly and the line went dead.

"Creepy." I shuddered. Zach raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"So, Nick brought your things over. Oh, yeah! Ally, she's here!" He called. An excited squeal came from upstairs. A beautiful girl of about 15 came bounding down the stairs. Her long curly hair was a shiny blond color, and her bright blue eyes shone brightly.

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Reynolds, Zach's sister. His real sister, from back in Wisconsin. You can call me Ally." She babbled. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ally. I'm Genevieve, or Jen. Now people call me Max, though." I added. Her mouth dropped.

"YOU'RE Maximum Ride?" She screeched I nodded. Then, she went off about friends and how much they love me, etc.

"I just performed tonight, Ally." I said nervously. How the HELL am I this famous already?

"Well, yeah, but on National Television!" She giggled. _National Television? WTH?_

"National… Television?" I squeaked. She nodded slowly, and then gasped.

"You mean, you didn't _know?_" She asked. I shook my head weakly. She gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled half-heartedly in her direction and cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I announced. Zach nodded and led me to my room. It was painted sky blue with puffy white clouds. The dresser was light wood, and the bed had orange and hot pink covers. "Thanks, Zach." I said as he left. I then crawled into bed. My last thought before I slept was _"I'm going to KILL Nick!"_


	5. AN

**Hello, readers. This story has been discontinued. I'm very sorry, but I got mostly bad reviews and I've decided to just stop this story. I will be posting a new one soon, I hope!**

**Sincerely, **

**SHAE**


End file.
